1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to athletic attire, and more particularly to an athletic shirt of a light weight type with perspiration absorbing features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art shirts used by athletes in indoor team sports, very often have decorative coloring and lettering, numbers and logos. It is desirable that they be durable, have good color retention, and withstand repeated wearings and washing. Also, it is desirable that they not be too heavy or bulky. Most materials found suitable for such purposes employ man-made fibers as a significant component. Consequently, they are not particularly absorbent. Nevertheless, they are used by some perspiring athletes in efforts to wipe perspiration from the face. Since they are not particularly absorbent, they are comparatively ineffective for that purpose. My invention is intended to address the need of athletes for a quick and convenient and effective way to wipe perspiration from the face.